John Lennon
John Winston Ono LennonPágina web oficial de John Lennon. Consultada el 18 de diciembre de 2015 (de nacimiento John Winston Lennon; Liverpool, 9 de octubre de 1940 - Nueva York, 8 de diciembre de 1980), fue un cantante y compositor británico y uno de los miembros fundadores del grupo The Beatles. Junto a Paul McCartney, fue una de las figuras más importantes de la música popular del siglo XX. Nació y creció en Liverpool, Inglaterra, en el seno de una familia de clase humilde. Sus padres se separaron cuando todavía era un niño y fue educado por su tía. En 1955, y estando todavía en el instituto, formó su primera banda de rock. En 1956 conoció al bajista Paul McCartney y ambos colaboraron en la composición de canciones y formaron varios grupos hasta crear en 1962 el famoso conjunto musical conocido como The Beatles. Lennon era el guitarra rítmica, el vocalista y la fuerza motora del grupo en sus principios, cuando tocaban la estridente versión del clásico del rock and roll Twist and Shout (1963), tema basado en un arreglo realizado por el grupo de rhythm and blues estadounidense Isley Brothers. Lennon y McCartney formaron una de las parejas de compositores más aclamadas por la crítica y por el público de la historia de la música popular. Lennon, que estudió en el Liverpool College of Art desde 1957 hasta 1960, puso en esta asociación gran parte de su capacidad intelectual. Hacia mediados de la década de 1960, en pleno éxito de The Beatles, Lennon ayudó a conciliar el mundo del rock con la alta cultura al publicar dos colecciones de poesía, prosa y dibujos: A Spaniard in the Works (1964) e In His Own Write (1965). Cuando el grupo se desintegró, Lennon inició su carrera en solitario, que estuvo marcada por varios álbumes como John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band e Imagine, e icónicas canciones como «Give Peace a Chance» (1969) e «Imagine''»'' (1971). Tras contraer matrimonio con Yoko Ono en 1969, cambió su nombre a John Ono Lennon. Juntos grabaron álbumes de música experimental y llevaron a cabo proyectos de arte conceptual, como el mundialmente famoso Bed-in for Peace, que ambos protagonizaron durante su luna de miel. Para protestar por la guerra de Vietnam (1959-1975) y dar ejemplo del cumplimiento del eslogan antibélico 'Haz el amor y no la guerra', pasaron una semana en la cama de un hotel de Amsterdam y otra en uno de Toronto. Se retiró de la escena musical en 1975 para criar a su hijo, pero resurgió junto a su esposa en 1980 con el nuevo álbum Double Fantasy, ''cuyo tema «(Just Like) Starting Over»'' se convirtió en número uno de la lista de ventas de la revista Billboard. Ese mismo año murió asesinado a las puertas del bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía en Nueva York por Mark David Chapman, un vagabundo psicópata que le había pedido un autógrafo unas horas antes. Admiradores de todo el mundo guardaron diez minutos de silencio en honor a Lennon y a sus ideales de justicia y paz. El escritor Norman Mailer afirmó: "Hemos perdido a un genio del espíritu". Como reacción inmediata a su muerte, los seguidores de Lennon llevaron póstumamente "Imagine" al número uno de las listas. En 1991 le fue concedido el Premio Grammy póstumo al trabajo de toda una vida. En 1994 fue elegido para entrar en el Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Música y Voz Instrumentos tocados A lo largo de su carrera, Lennon tocó distintos instrumentos, incluyendo la percusión y la flauta. Durante su infancia, su primer instrumento tocado fue el banjo. Su madre le enseñó a tocarlo, y tiempo después, le compró una guitarra acústica. Su forma de tocar el órgano de boca (armónica), sorprendió a un conductor durante un viaje en autobús para visitar a su primo en Escocia. Impresionado, le dijo a Lennon que podría conseguir una armónica si iba a Edimburgo el día siguiente, pues había una en la estación de autobuses que un pasajero había dejado en un autobús. Dicho instrumento profesional reemplazó rápidamente sus juguetes. Posteriormente, seguiría tocando la armónica, a menudo utilizándola durante los años de The Beatles en Hamburgo, y se convirtió en un sonido característico durante las primeras grabaciones del grupo. A los 16 años tocaba la guitarra acústica con The Quarrymen. Al avanzar su carrera, durante los años 1960 y 1970, tocó distintas guitarras eléctricas, sobre todo la Rickenbacker 325, Epiphone Casino y una Gibson J-160E, que estuvo desaparecida durante más de 50 años y fue subastada en noviembre de 2015 en Julien's Auctions por más de 2 millones de dólares«Subastan una guitarra robada de John Lennon por más de 2.000.000. de dólares». 9 de noviembre de 2015. Consultado el 18 de diciembre de 2015. ; además, desde el principio de su carrera en solitario, la Gibson Les Paul Junior. Su otro instrumento preferido fue el piano, en el cual compuso muchas canciones, incluyendo 'Imagine', su trabajo en solitario más conocido. Su colaboración con McCartney en un piano en 1963 llevó a la creación del primer número uno de The Beatles en Estados Unidos, «I Wanna Hold Your Hand». De vez en cuando tocaba un bajo de seis cuerdas, el Fender Bass VI, que proporcionaba el sonido del bajo en los temas donde McCartney se ocupaba de otro instrumento. Estilo Desde sus primeros días con The Beatles, la voz de Lennon fue reconocida como distintiva y versátil. En la grabación de «Twist and Shout''»'', el último tema de la sesión de un día que realizó la banda en 1963 para su álbum debut Please Please Me, su voz, ya afectada por un resfriado, estuvo a punto de acabarse. En palabras del biógrafo Barry Miles, «Lennon simplemente destrozó sus cuerdas vocales en los intereses del rock 'n' roll»Miles, Barry; Badman, Keith (2001). The Beatles Diary: The Beatles Years. Omnibus . El productor de The Beatles, George Martin, cuenta que Lennon «tenía una aversión innata de su propia voz que nunca pude entender. Siempre me decía: “¡Haz algo con mi voz! ... pon algo en ella ... Hazla ‘diferente’”».'' Martin a menudo se vio obligado a utilizar la grabación en pista doble y otras técnicas.'' En su época con The Beatles, así como en su carrera en solitario, su voz fue adquiriendo una capacidad de expresión cada vez mayor. El biógrafo Chris Gregory escribió que Lennon estuvo «provisionalmente comenzando a exponer sus inseguridades en una serie de baladas acústicas “confesionales”, comenzando así el proceso de la “terapia pública” que finalmente culminaría en los primales gritos de «Cold Turkey» y el catártico John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band»Gregory, Chris (2007). Who Could Ask For More: Reclaiming The Beatles. ''The Plotted Plain Press. Consultado el 18 de diciembre de 2015.. En todos los estilos que empleaba transmitía emoción. El historiador musical Ben Urish señaló después de haber oído la interpretación de «This Boy» por The Beatles en su presentación en ''Ed Sullivan Show en la radio unos días después del asesinato de Lennon: «Como la voz de Lennon alcanzó su punto más alto ... duele mucho oírle gritar con tanta angustia y emoción. Pero eran mis emociones al escuchar su voz. Como siempre las tuve»Urish, Ben; Bielen, Kenneth G (2007). The Words and Music of John Lennon. Praeger. Consultado el 18 de diciembre de 2015. Discografía Álbumes experimentales * 1968: Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins (con Yoko Ono) * 1969: Unfinished Music No.2: Life with the Lions (con Yoko Ono) * 1969: Wedding Album (con Yoko Ono) Álbumes de estudio * 1970: John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band * 1971: Imagine * 1972: Some Time in New York City (con Yoko Ono) * 1973: Mind Games * 1974: Walls and Bridges * 1975: Rock 'n' Roll * 1980: Double Fantasy (con Yoko Ono) * 1984: Milk and Honey (con Yoko Ono) Álbumes en directo * 1986: Live in New York City * 1969: Live Peace in Toronto 1969 (con la Plastic Ono Band) Referencias Categoría:Música Categoría:Cantantes